


Архитектор сновидений

by megaenjoy



Category: Inception (2010), Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: Архитектор сновидений внезапно теряет способность проходить собственные Лабиринты...





	Архитектор сновидений

**Author's Note:**

> написано на заявку ОЭ-феста "Созвездия Этерны": "Кальдмеер и Руппи обходными путями выбираются из Эйнрехта и встречают Вальдеса, с которым никогда до этого не виделись. Любой сеттинг."

Руперт перевел дыхание и окинул взглядом величественно-грозный пейзаж. В таких непроходимых горах они были впервые. Нетронутый снег, сверкание солнца, мертвая тишина... даже птица не пролетит. Только они вдвоем... пока. Выражения глаз Кальдмеера за солнцезащитными очками он видеть не мог, но по тому, как тот, почти не дыша, напряженно прислушивался, Руппи понял: он не уверен. Опять. Внезапно Олаф прижал палец к губам и кивнул куда-то вбок. Руперт всмотрелся и похолодел: неразличимые на первый взгляд фигуры в белых маскировочных костюмах заполняли соседний холм. Он видел, как они рассаживаются на снегоходы, пристегивают горные лыжи... Руперт посмотрел налево, уже зная, чтО увидит. Опять! Опять все было напрасно: перепиленные решетки, спуск по отвесной стене, прыжок с огромной высоты... Потом они пробились через отлично подготовленную охрану эйнрехтской тюрьмы, не получив и царапины. На этот раз Лабиринт, нарисованный Олафом представлял гряду девственно-нехоженых гор, а "Печального лебедя" наставник расположил на одной из них. Дальше они неслись на горных лыжах вниз, обходя заботливо подготовленные бунтующим подсознанием препятствия - тесно росшие деревья, сугробы, наледи... На этом экстрим не закончился: среди помех нашлась и лавина, к счастью не особо сильная, они с Кальдмеером легко ее обошли. Наставник был такой же, как всегда - собранный, неутомимый, немногословный и Руперту показалось, что на этот раз получилось... Нет! Опять нет!

 

Олаф резко развернулся вправо, в его руке, как по волшебству, возник небольшой автоматический пистолет. Вот как он ухитряется так быстро выхватывать оружие? Руперт нырнул в сугроб. Грохотали выстрелы, потом наступила тишина. Руппи поднял голову - тел не было видно, словно их тут же засыпало искрящимся снегом. Но он знал, что их не было вообще - хотя и до сих пор трудно было в это верить.

\- Возвращаемся, - первое, что за сегодняшний день произнес Олаф.

Руперт задохнулся от отчаяния. Снова! Столько усилий - и все зря!

\- Но, господин Архитектор... - чуть слышно пробормотал он, догадываясь что Кальдмеер не передумает. - Мы еще не дошли до конца. Вы же справились с этим легко. Можно и дальше...

\- Нельзя, - отрезал Кальдмеер. - Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что дальше будет другое. Я не могу рисковать... еще и тобой.

Он устало снял солнцезащитные очки. Олаф был удивительно к месту здесь, среди сверкающих льдом и снегом вершин - со своими светлыми - светлее, чем у обычных людей глазами, светло-русыми волосами, в которых мелькало серебро, и сдержанно-холодным выражением лица. Как всегда, сильный и уверенный в себе... Руперт знал, сейчас это только внешне. Тот случай, приведший к проклятому "Печальному лебедю", все изменил.

 

Если они на этот раз вернутся, это будет означать, что он опять не справился. Признание такого рода - не то, что было приятно Архитектору сновидений, но лгать самому себе Олаф не любил. Ему долго везло, его способности были уникальным даром и оплачивались состоятельными клиентами без оговорок. Но Архитектора интересовали не столько деньги, сколько возможность работы с человеческим подсознанием - Кальдмеер всегда подозревал, что возможности инстинкта и интуиции куда выше, чем принято считать. Он создавал Лабиринты снов, проникал в них и внушал своему оппоненту решения, порой диаметрально противоположные тем, что были раньше. Это бывало опасно - подсознание взрослого человека как правило, сопротивлялось и его мысленные "защитники" - проекции - оборачивались чем угодно: от погодных катаклизмов до вполне реальных вооруженых убийц. Он обходил все ловушки, пробивал любые заслоны - чем более "трудновнушаемым" был оппонент, тем воинственней его проекции. За откровенно "грязные" дела Архитектор не брался ни за какие деньги.

 

Очередной заказ был трудновыполнимым, но возможным - и неожиданно обернулся бедой. Удалось же Архитектору сновидений так попасться! На первый взгляд все было пристойно - некий важный делец желал внушить непокорному партнеру, что они необходимы друг другу. Ничего особенного! Разве что заказчик упорно желал остаться инкогнито. Потом все пошло наперекосяк - оказалось, что клиент вовсе не богатый торговец, а приближенный принца. Его "партнером" был иностранец, и Кальдмеер ощутил - что-то не так. Он не взял с собой ни Руперта, ни других учеников. Путешествуя по снам своего оппонента Олаф чувствовал: его ждали. Кто-то защищал сознание, это были не обычные проекции, а нечто чужеродное. Можно было попытаться выиграть эту игру, но он не захотел - Олаф терпеть не мог, когда его использовали вслепую, и тем более не терпел лжи.

 

Он прервал работу и, явившись к клиенту, застал Его Высочество. Тот дал понять, что разочарован и весьма серьезно... В тот же вечер Олаф оказался в "Печальном лебеде". Там с ним обходились отнюдь не учтиво, но главное было не это - Кальдмеер негодовал на себя, как можно было проявить такую неосторожность! А если бы он потащил за собой Руппи и прочих одаренных ребят? И главное - как теперь надеяться на свою хваленую интуицию? Как дальше заниматься делом своей жизни? Хоть его выпустили до суда, Олаф не мог не признать: что-то надломилось в нем. Он теперь не мог выполнить даже самого простого задания и не потому, что не получалось справиться с оппонентом: он не справлялся с самим собой... Его подсознание бунтовало с небывалой силой, вклинивалось в тщательно продуманный план и ломало его, как спичку. На практике это выглядело примерно так: проходя с оппонентом Лабиринт, Олаф встречал не только его проекции, но и свои - и они сметали все на своем пути, подвергая опасности и оппонента и самого Архитектора. Это были стихийные бедствия, бомбардировки, восстания, войны, нашествия Тварей - в общем нечто масштабное и трудноуправляемое. Кальдмеер понимал, что не в силах обуздать эти явления, как ни старался. Он не мог больше работать - и тогда Руперт, первым догадавшийся, что происходит, предложил атаковать подсознание с другой стороны - "прожить" побег из тюрьмы в сновидениях, и "успокоить" бунтующее второе "Я". Архитектор согласился, даже признал, что Руппи учится не зря - но все попытки до сих пор проваливались. Он рисовал сложнейшие Лабиринты, они с Рупертом проходили их играючи, но на последнем этапе подключились некие неконтролируемые силы, которые заставляли их отступить. Приходилось возвращаться в проклятую тюрьму, признавать свой проигрыш и сдаваться. И так уже много раз. Верный Руппи смотрел на наставника то зло, то жалобно, не понимая с чем Олафу приходится бороться... Да, слава Создателю, он еще этого не понимал!

 

 

\- Господин Архитектор - Руперт настолько расстроился, что даже заспорил. - В этот раз должно быть по-другому. Мы можем их обойти! Я вижу вон там свободный путь... Если мы обогнем их...

\- Руперт, их целая армия. И у них снегоходы.

\- Создайте свои!

\- Ты решил указывать мне, что делать? - Олаф произнес это ровным тоном, но Руппи внутренне сжался. - Я могу создать все, что угодно, но ИХ я не контролирую. Ты прекрасно знаешь, нельзя заходить слишком далеко - мы можем не вернуться. Мы оба. Сейчас ты в моем сне, но мое подсознание сопротивляется слишком сильно, я с ним не справляюсь. А ты и подавно. Неужели тебе надо это объяснять?!

Внезапно взревели моторы - над ними завис не пойми откуда вынырнувший вертолет. Кальдмеер, одним взглядом оценив ситуацию, изо всех сил столкнул Руппи вниз по крутому склону, ученик полетел кувырком, не слишком удачно приземлился - небо и земля успели несколько раз поменяться местами. Лыжи, он, конечно же, потерял. Сзади сухо трещали автоматные очереди, Руперт зябко поежился: он был уверен в наставнике, и все же... Кто знает, что там еще выкинет это кошачье подсознание! Внезапно Руперт насторожился - далеко внизу он приметил темный силуэт. Человек был один.

 

\- Какого Леворукого? - Олаф склонился над неподвижным телом. - Чья это проекция, моя или твоя? Откуда он вообще?

\- Господин архитектор... Он не проекция! Он как-то попал в ваш Лабиринт...

\- Быть этого не может! Я не отрицаю, что у меня проблемы, но я не мог впустить незнакомца... Разве только... - Олаф умолк, и Руперт понял, что надо вмешаться, иначе Архитектор надумает Леворукий знает что.

\- Вы его не впускали. Похоже, это Диверсант.

\- Ты его знаешь? - Олаф в упор взглянул ему в глаза, ученик почувствовал легкое головокружение: не доверяет! И испугался.

\- Никогда не видел, - торопливо проговорил Руперт. До ареста Олаф ни разу даже мысли не допускал, что Руппи может говорить неправду. И вот теперь... Руперт усилием воли заставил себя не отводить взгляд, концентрируясь изо всех сил: он ни в чем не виноват, он хочет наставнику только добра.

\- Прости... Ты знаешь, после всего, что случилось, я даже во сне сам не свой. Как бы там ни было, надо выводить его отсюда, иначе пропадет.

Руперт перевел дыхание и про себя возблагодарил Создателя.

\- Вы хотите забрать Диверсанта? Он же будет дополнительной обузой для вас, - возразил, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

\- Я не оставлю его одного здесь, - Кальдмеер упрямо мотнул головой.

Олаф легко поднял незнакомца, закинул на плечо. Руперт заметил черную прядь, выбившуюся из под вязаной шапки и мельком подумал, на что, собственно, рассчитывал Диверсант, внедрившись без оружия и снаряжения. Или настолько уверен в своем мастерстве? Подсознание Олафа, опоздай они еще на минуту, не оставило бы от него мокрого места. К тому же, вторжение, видимо, отняло все силы - человек был в глубоком обмороке.

 

_-Господин Архитектор, а Лабиринт можно перестраивать на ходу?_

_\- Да, ты если уверен в необходимости и безопасности такой перемены. Делать это для забавы я не рекомендую._

_\- Но если вы покажете оппоненту нечто... необъяснимое, он скорей поверит!_

_\- Руперт, это не игра. Твоя задача - не устроить оппоненту захватывающее приключение, а подвести к определенной мысли. Которая уже гнездилась в подсознании, но по разным причинам ее игнорировали._

 

Спуск, наконец, закончился. Сейчас Олаф чуть передохнет, снимет перчатку, грани оникса в перстне сфокусируют солнечные лучи... и они вернутся. Руперт глянул на черноволосого незнакомца - ресницы у того чуть дрогнули. Руппи торопливо коснулся собственного оникса - у него он был в форме острогранной пирамидки, менее опытному ученику Архитектора на нее было легче ловить солнце. Свет должнен быть достаточной силы - так, чтобы распахнулись сомкнутые сном веки.

 

_\- А во сне можно умереть?_

_\- Умереть можно где угодно, в том числе и во сне. Но это не самое страшное - хуже, если ты вернешься... уже не тем._

_\- Изменение личности? То есть, можно сойти с ума?_

_\- Да._

_\- А если вы, находясь во сне, получите травму или ранение? Вы это почувствуете?_

_\- Так же, как и наяву._

_\- Но ведь во сне нельзя умереть от потери крови, к примеру?_

_\- От потери крови - нет. Но если Архитектор ослабеет и не сможет сопротивляться, чужое подсознание возьмет верх. И тогда - возвращаемся к ответу на первый вопрос._

_\- Почему мы используем именно светлый оникс?_

_\- Считается, что его магические свойства - давать способность властвовать над другими людьми, прояснять ум и проникать в замыслы противника. Я не особенно в них верю, но из всех опытов возвращения из сна этот путь наиболее быстрый и безопасный. Когда ты спишь и солнце светит тебе прямо в глаза - что произойдет?_

_\- Разбудит, наверное..._

_\- Правильно!_

 

 

Руперт не понял, как это произошло - рука незнакомца молниеносно перехватила запястье Кальдмеера, с силой вывернув его. Олаф на мгновение замер, даже не пытаясь вырваться, чем противник и воспользовался: Лабиринт ожил, начал стремительно меняться. Диверсант становился хозяином положения - насильственная перестройка Лабиринта оказывала на мозг Архитектора ужасающее воздействие. Олаф рухнул на колени, сжимая голову руками, светлые глаза стали почти черными от расширенного зрачка... Руппи боязливо шагнул к нему - сильная рука ухватила его за локоть.

\- Вы еще здесь, господин ученик Архитектора? - незнакомец говорил на дриксен с сильным акцентом. - Советую поторопиться!

 

Кальдмеер с трудом разомкнул веки, и тут же стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать: голова разрывалась от боли, малейшее движение глазами было невыносимым. Вдобавок левая рука распухла и горела. Произошедшее помнилось смутно, Олаф сознавал лишь, что подвергся принудительному изменению своего Лабиринта. Это он испытал впервые: раньше никто не осмеливался открыто атаковать Архитектора сновидений. Что теперь начнет выделывать его подсознание, знают только кошки. Олаф тяжело вздохнул, снова прикрыл глаза, как вдруг воспоминание о Рупперте заставило взять себя в руки.

\- Наконец-то! Рад с вами познакомиться, господин Архитектор.

\- Не могу сказать, что взаимно, господин Диверсант. Что вы сделали с моим учеником?

\- О, будьте уверены, молодой Фельсенбург давно вернулся в реальность и с ним все в порядке. Хотите узнать мое имя?

\- Извольте. Меня, полагаю, вы знаете.

\- Кто же вас не знает... - пробормотал Диверсант. - Разрешите представиться: Ротгер Вальдес. Моя родословная длинна и сложна, но мы не будем на ней останавливаться. Достаточно вам знать, что я талигоец и что мы встречались совсем недавно - не узнавая друг друга разумеется.

\- Значит во сне талигойца, которого заказал наш принц, в моем Лабиринте... Это вы пытались мне помешать? - с трудом произнес Олаф.

\- Какой же вы проницательный! Сохранили способность ясно мыслить даже сейчас - вы воистину достойный противник. Я рад, что наконец встретился с вами лицом к лицу.

Вальдес широко и открыто улыбнулся, подтверждая сказанное.

\- Именно поэтому вы вторглись в мой сон, насильственно переделали Лабиринт, наградили меня чудовищной головной болью и вдобавок сломали руку? Так жаждали познакомиться, что не придумали более мирного пути? Cильно рискуете: мое подсознание последнее время очень агрессивно. Вам повезло, что Руперт вовремя вас заметил.

\- Рука не сломана, просто вывих, я его уже вправил - невпопад откликнулся Вальдес. - А голова... ну, тут ничего не поделаешь, сами знаете. Про риск - наша профессия вообще рискованная. В этом-то весь интерес...

\- Кто, кстати?

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Кто меня заказал? Несмотря на вашу пламенную речь, не верю, что вы тут для собственного удовольствия. И не вижу, почему бы нам, прояснив все детали, прямо тут же не разойтись. Мирно.

\- Не спешите, господин Кальдмеер. Считаете меня своим врагом?

\- Скорее, идейным противником, - из последних сил усмехулся Олаф. Он лежал на чем-то вроде широкой скамьи, Вальдес позаботился подложить ему под голову свою куртку. - Я создаю, вы разрушаете. Я закрываю - вы вторгаетесь. Мы всегда будем по разные стороны...

\- Я здесь, чтобы помочь вам.

 

Уже несколько часов они говорят. Так откровенен Кальдмеер не был никогда и ни с кем. Пожалуй, впервые он чувствует, что собеседник его понимает - не по-своему, не соглашаясь из вежливости, а так, как есть. И все-таки... это Диверсант. Его способности не ниже, чем у Архитектора, а скорее всего, он может больше, чем хочет показать.

\- Где это мы?

\- Охотничий домик в горах. Чисто, есть вода, консервы, постельное белье. Прекрасное место для уединения...

\- Его не было в моем Лабиринте...

\- Но я же его разрушил, помните? И создал то, что нам сейчас больше всего необходимо. Что-то ищете, Архитектор? Ах, ну да...

Тумбочка рядом с кроватью меняет очертания - на ней появляются блокнот и карандаш. Вальдес легко перестраивает собственную проекцию внутри чужого сна. Боль вгрызается в виски, но Олаф одобрительно кивает. Профессионал, его ученикам пока с ним не тягаться. Ротгер, затаив дыхание, следит, как Олаф привычно набрасывает в блокноте новый Лабиринт, не забывая ни одной детали.

\- Мне небезразлична ваша судьба, Архитектор, - Вальдес вертит вокруг пальца кольцо с изумрудом. - Вы называете меня противником, не это не так. Ваш дар уникален, у меня такого нет. Я не хочу, чтобы он пропал зря.

\- О чем вы?

\- О том, что происходит с вами последнее время. Сколько раз вы не могли пройти собственный Лабиринт? Почему ваше подсознание сходит с ума?

Кальдмеер прикрывает глаза, но боль никуда не уходит. Разумеется, Диверсант знает ответ. Знает о невыполненном задании, о гневе принца, "Печальном лебеде", обвинения в измене... Его Высочество заподозрил, что та сторона предложила больше. В ответ Олаф просто молчал - ну не кричать же о том, что он не берет денег, когда подозревает нечестную игру...

\- Кто был моим оппонентом, Вальдес? - едва слышно шепчет Олаф. Боль охватывает лоб свинцовым обручем. - Талигоец, знатного рода... Вы должны знать.

\- А что это изменит? Будь это король, кансильер, Первый маршал - ваше решение осталось бы неизбежным?

\- Да... Но я не выполнил задание... Должен был или выполнить, или отказаться, а остановился на полдороги. Я больше не имею права...

\- Имеете. Именно вы. Если ваши возможности получит человек с более эластичной совестью, будет гораздо хуже.

\- Кто вас отправил ко мне?

\- Сейчас это неважно, господин Архитектор. Кстати, ваши сумасшедшие проекции что-то притихли, замечаете?

Олаф мог бы объяснить это - но сейчас слишком раскалывается голова...

\- Кальдмеер, вам надо собраться с силами. Мы пройдем Лабиринт до конца, даже если ваше подсознание встанет стеной.

Он хоть понимает, что его ждет? Сквозь туман боли Олаф видит внимательные черные глаза и не чувствует фальши. Диверсант и правда хочет ему помочь - или думает, что хочет. Или ему тоже внушили? Мысли путаются, боль мешает мыслить связно. Одна радость - подсознание молчит. Вальдес берет кусочек льда, проводит по лбу, вискам, смачивает им губы... Холодно, но становится легче.

\- Вальдес, зачем это вам?

\- Ну, скажем, мне нравится иметь такого противника, как вы. Буду счастлив померяться с вами силами... в будущем. Иначе скучно жить, ваш Руппи, как Архитектор, вам в подметки не годится.

Обида за ученика пересиливает слабость, Кальдмеер резко приподнимается.

\- Вы его недооцениваете! Руперт еще молод, но он очень способный! И полностью предан мне.

Вальдес негромко смеется, протягивает руку, помогая встать.

\- Ну вот видите, вопиющая несправедливость к вашему питомцу придала вам сил. Нам пора идти.

 

Они снова в горах. Нетронутый снег, солнце, обманчивая тишина. Все, как в прошлый раз, только теперь вместо верного Руппи рядом с ним непонятно кто: ловкий изворотливый враг или неожиданный союзник? Олаф помнит, что Вальдес - Диверсант, они не могут быть друзьями. Или могут? В конце концов, оба работают в одной области, хоть и по разные стороны баррикад.

\- Ваш Лабиринт восстановлен.

Олаф с удивлением покосился на Вальдеса, похоже его хорошо подготовили... Олаф зачерпнул горсть снега, прижал ко лбу, так ненадолго становилось лучше. Под его прищуренным взглядом пара холмов поменяла силуэт - из девственно-чистых пустынь они превратились в исхоженные туристические тропы. Это порадовало - он опять хозяин в своем сне.

\- Убедились? Итак, вы не можете утихомирить свое подсознание, но должны пройти сквозь... свой страх, если выражаться прямо. Что бы это ни было.

\- А вы-то сами не боитесь так рисковать?

\- Я здесь, чтобы помочь вам, господин Архитектор, - снова повторил Вальдес. Он уже был в полном снаряжении, с оружием.

 

\- Вас оскорбило подозрение в предательстве?

\- О, нет, мнение Его высочества не так важно. Есть те, кто знает меня гораздо лучше, чем он.

\- Никто ведь не пострадал по вашей вине.

\- Могли бы пострадать. А потом еще и попасть за решетку.

\- Но у вас не пропала способность проходить Лабиринты сознания?

\- Я... я потерял уверенность...

\- Там, в Эйнрехте? Или раньше? Когда, Олаф?

Подсознание давно уже сходит с ума: небо прорезают молнии, черная туча прорывается снегом, потом градом, гора под ногами начинает содрогаться...

\- Похоже, на сей раз вы собираетесь устроить действующий вулкан, - невозмутимо замечает Вальдес. - Ничего себе...

Кальдмеер в который раз протирает лицо снегом, пытаясь удержаться на ногах... Он обещал пройти через все и пройдет. Они уже пробились через армию вооруженных проекций, два раза их накрывало лавиной, потом Ротгер поскользнулся на ледяном торосе и упал едва ли не с семиметровой высоты. Олаф, не задумываясь, спрыгнул за ним - Диверсант все же не проекция, а живой человек, он не мог не пострадать. Вальдес сильно хромал и шел теперь гораздо медленнее, но не желал возвращаться. И говорил, говорил...

 

\- Вы можете все изменить. Вам это по силам.

\- Ротгер, я не могу остановить разрушение! Я останусь, но вы должны уйти. Вы и так много сделали для меня.

\- Я ничего еще не сделал. Уйду, только убедившись, что вы стали прежним, господин Архитектор.

\- Зачем вам это? Кто вас отправил ко мне?

\- А что, если я пришел по своей воле?

\- Я ни от кого не приму таких жертв. Я этого не стою...

\- Вы на своем месте стоите гораздо большего, Олаф.

Дрожь горы становится сильнее, камни срываются с вершины. Кальдмеер привычно зачерпывает снег, одновременно прикидывая, откуда ожидать наибольшей опасности. Что им сейчас пригодится? Снегоходы... Воздух вокруг вибрирует, он создает желаемое практически за секунду.

\- Впечатляет... Куда теперь?

\- Вниз, разумеется, - Олаф тронул шрам на щеке. - Неизвестно, что нас ждет на равнине, но задачи надо решать по мере их появления.

 

Они несутся по склону, гора содрогается, ветер превращается в ураган. Теплеет, снег становится все более рыхлым...

\- Почему вы вообще стали этим заниматься, Архитектор? Вас не смущало, что, вторгаясь в мозг человека, вы совершаете насилие над личностью?

\- Смущало, и не раз. Я не берусь за работу, если не уверен, что мои способности не используются во зло. Просто... подчас надо помочь прислушаться к своему подсознанию.

\- Вам не в чем себя упрекнуть?

\- Я никогда такого не утверждал.

... Похоже, у подножья горы - озеро. Лед, на первый взгляд прочный, но Олаф слышит легкий треск - опасность. Вальдес ничего не замечает, или не хочет останавливаться? Олаф уверен, что двигаться вперед нельзя, инстинкт его никогда не подводит...

 

... Кроме того раза.

_Принц заподозрил, что Архитектора перекупили. Поэтому он приказал воздействовать на "этого шарлатана" по-серьезному. В эйнрехтской тюрьме много веков запрещены пытки - но фантазия тюремщиков воистину безгранична. Кальдмеер всегда любил воду, а после "Печального лебедя" ее возненавидел._

_... Две минуты... две и двадцать секунд... Три... Даже его закаленный организм, обученный концентрироваться в сложнейших ситуациях, начинает бунтовать. Олаф не вырывается, знает, что стоит только дать слабину - и наступит паника, которая затопит сознание быстрее, чем хлынет в легкие вода. Поэтому он держится, приказывая себе оставаться спокойным - как на тренировке. Пока получается, но сил все меньше. А следователь понимает, с кем имеет дело - не психует, не повышает голоса, методично прибавляя время под водой..._

_Три с половиной минуты... Какая коварная стихия, неумолимая... С ней не договоришься. Если ты беспомощен, вода справиться с тобой играючи. Если ты полон сил - тоже. Архитектор умеет отключаться когда надо, но ему почти не дают времени, промежутки нахождения на воздухе становятся все короче..._

_Самое страшное - это собственный страх. Страх потери контроля. Страх беспомощности. Как же он это ненавидит..._

_Четыре минуты... Почему он все еще в сознании? Только не сопротивляться..._

_Пять... Олаф уже не слышит, что там у него спрашивают..._

_Пять с половиной, ни времени на вдох, ни сил на него. Остается только страх._

_Семь минут..._

 

Кальдмеер ударяет по тормозам - полозья взрывают рыхлый снег, машину заносит на повороте. Интуиция не обманула - лед впереди все тоньше.

\- Ротгер, назад! - неужели он не видит? - Ротгер!

Вальдес оборачивается, не сбавляя скорости. Треск льда кажется Олафу оглушительным..

 

_Сквозь толщу воды голоса слышны приглушенно, но все же слышны. Видят ли они его растерянность? Понимают ли, что еще немного - и он готов просить пощады? Самое страшное на свете - это собственный страх. Главный враг, ломающий самых сильных._

Ледяная вода затопляет сознание... Он не может бросить этого человека, явившегося помочь, он не простит себе. Мерзлое озеро засасывает их, Олаф отчаянно старается не выпустить руку Вальдеса, который своим весом тянет его на дно. Воздуха уже не хватает, намокшая одежда сковывает движения... Олаф чувствует, как на лоб давит многотонная тяжесть, вода становится маслянисто-плотной... Зрение гаснет, единственная точка ориентира - Ротгер, они все еще цепляются друг за друга...

Потом Олафу показалось, что огромная рука стиснула его сердце и разом выжала всю кровь...

 

Руперт в который раз проклял себя - понадеялся на Вальдеса, не Создатель же тот, в самом деле! Руппи вообще не был уверен, что Диверсант собирается помогать: Ротгер, получив сообщение, первым делом поинтересовался оплатой... Вопрос: "Вы действительно возьметесь?" проигнорировал. Сухо ответил, что сначала произведет разведку. Руппи был не в том положении, чтобы настаивать, сам он не мог ничего сделать. И никто не мог. Руперт никак не ожидал, что Вальдес появится так быстро и внезапно, и еще он страшно боялся, что Олаф догадается. Вряд ли он бы обиделся, в конце концов Руперт беспокоился за него, как никто - но наставник никогда не ждал и не просил помощи. Он просто отказался бы иметь дело с Диверсантом.

Прошло уже довольно много времени, и ни тот, ни другой не возвращались.

 

Сквозь сон Олаф слышит ласковый шелест дождя, чувствует теплые капли на своей коже... Первое, что он видит, очнувшись - черные глаза Ротгера, совсем близко. Тот осторожно приподнимает его, смотрит вопросительно, с тревогой.

\- Не переживайте, я не сошел с ума, - усмехается Архитектор. Оказывается, дождь ему не приснился, теплый, летний. За его завесой угадываются умиротворяющие очертания заброшенного сада с изгородью... Они сидят на берегу небольшого пруда, пахнет свежей травой и влажной землей. - Куда это нас выбросило?

\- Не знаю, впервые в этом месте, - Вальдес пожимает плечами. - По крайней мере, здесь спокойно, как вы, наверное, заметили.

И правда... На удивление спокойно. Как же ему этого не хватало в последнее время! Можно просто лежать на траве, подставив лицо дождю... Воздух чуть сгущается и вибрирует вокруг них.

\- Господин Архитектор, - голос Ротгера звучит слегка насмешливо. - Вам здесь так нравится, что вы не против погостить некоторое время? Или желаете все-таки вернуться в грешную реальность? Учтите - я без вас с места не двинусь, иначе мне просто голову оторвут...

\- Только поэтому? А я-то самонадеянно решил, что без моего дара создавать новые Лабиринты, вам отсюда никак не выбраться.

\- Вас не проведешь, - сокрушенно вздыхает Ротгер. - И что бы я без вас делал? Только помните, что вам придется выстраивать свой Лабиринт, находясь внутри чужого, неизвестного нам... А потом идти через него, понятия не имея, что мы там встретим... Еще и за мной присматривать. Справитесь, как по-вашему?

\- Наверное, - Олаф не может не улыбаться в ответ. - А что же мне еще остается?

Больше ему, действительно, ничего не оставалось.


End file.
